


When your heart beats (does it beat for me?)

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Abby being a gay mess, Alcohol, Christmas Party, F/F, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Making out in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: A year after she and Harper split, Abby is invited back to the white elephant party. She's got her eyes on someone else this time though.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	When your heart beats (does it beat for me?)

**Author's Note:**

> So like many of you, I watched Happiest Season, was greatly disappointed that Abby and Riley didn't get together, hopped on AO3, and read all the fanfiction for this ship. And now I have written some. It's fairly similar to a lot of the stuff already written, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it to recover from the fact that this ship isn't canon.

“I won’t hurt you like this again. But please… give me another chance. I-I want to build a life with you. Please,” Harper begged.

Abby stared at her feet. Harper chasing after her and coming out to her parents was certainly a showy gesture. But Abby had to be strong. She loved Harper, she truly did, but what had happened was unforgivable. Sure Harper had been scared and closeted, but that was no reason to lie for 6 months about having come out, openly flirt with her ex, and completely ignore her girlfriend for days. Abby needed to be with someone who was ready to love her openly, without it being forced.

“Harper, I’m sorry but I just- I think I need some space for a while,” Abby finally managed to say.

“Please Abby, please. I’ll do anything,” Harper was crying now.

Abby felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. “I can’t. It’s too late for us.” She turned and walked over to John, leaving Harper crying in the parking lot.

That same night, John drove her home. Abby cried the whole way, wishing it could’ve gone differently. But she had no choice. Abby knew she had to think about herself, and had to move on. And so she spent Christmas with John. It was quiet. Just the two of them. But they drank hot chocolate and slept and cried. Well, Abby cried while John comforted her. She really didn’t like Christmas.

Even without Harper, Abby’s life went on. She stayed with John for a while until she found her own place about half an hour from where she and Harper had once lived. Abby and Harper didn’t talk anymore, but Riley and Abby had been texting back and forth at least once a month. They weren’t friends exactly. More like light acquaintances with a common ex. Abby did find herself talking to Jane fairly often. She and the youngest Caldwell sister had become decently good friends, and once Jane and John met, they hit it off instantly. That friendship with Jane is how both Abby and John found themselves invited to the Caldwell’s Christmas Eve party the next year, despite what had happened between Abby and Harper.

The ride up was tense, to say the least. Abby didn’t want to miss the party and disappoint Jane, but she feared it would be awkward, especially since she had no clue if Harper knew she was coming. So while John drove, Abby pulled out her phone, figuring there might be someone who she could ask.

Abby: Hey Riley, are you going to the Caldwell’s Christmas Eve party this year?

Riley’s response was instant, even though they hadn’t talked in a few weeks.

Riley: Yeah, are you?

A: Yeah, Jane invited John and me

R: Cool

R: Does Harper know you guys are coming?

A: No clue

R: Ooooo this will be fun

A: Well maybe I can just hide in a corner and talk to you the whole time

R: Sounds like a great plan

R: When are you guys coming up?

A: In the car now. We’re staying at a hotel just outside of town

R: Fun

R: Do you have a gift for white elephant yet?

A: Nope. Figured I’d take care of it when we get there

R: Well, I don’t have one either. Any chance you wanna go into town tomorrow for shopping?

A: Sure! That sounds great, thanks

R: Ok, see you tomorrow :)

A: :)

“Abby, why are you smiling at your phone like a middle schooler with a crush?” John asked abruptly.

Abby shook her head slightly. “Uhh, no reason. I was just texting Riley.”

“Riley, your ex-girlfriend’s ex?”

“Yeah. We chat occasionally. I’m going shopping with her for a white elephant gift tomorrow.”

“You know the party is tomorrow evening, right?”

“Yeah, we won’t be out long.”

“Abby?”

“Hmmm?”

“You already got a white elephant gift,” John pointed out, making Abby blush.

“Right, You can have that one. I just… forgot that I had one already.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Abby groaned. She had sort of forgotten that she had a gift already, but mostly she just wanted an excuse to hang out with Riley again. Sure, they didn’t talk much, but Riley was nice. And also very very hot. And yeah, Abby had been on a few dates, but for whatever reason, her mind would wander back to the time she had seen Riley from the balcony. Her heart had skipped a few beats. Something that hadn’t happened since Harper. And sure she had been with Harper at the time, so nothing could’ve happened. But she wasn’t with Harper now. So wasn’t it worth seeing if her heart could skip like that again?

The next day, Christmas Eve, Abby found herself waiting for Riley outside a small cafe. She shouldn’t be so nervous to meet a friend. Because Riley was just a friend. Barely even a friend. And also Harper’s ex. But yet, when Abby saw Riley walking down the sidewalk, a huge smile blossoming over her face when she saw Abby, her heart certainly skipped many beats. Riley was wearing a long brown coat, and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. And then finally, Riley reached her. Abby figured a hug would be awkward, so she settled for an awkward little wave.

“Abby, hi! Fancy seeing you here,” Riley teased as a greeting.

“Hey, Riley. You wanna get a coffee or something, or get started shopping?”

“Actually a coffee sounds great. It’s kinda cold out.”

The two girls walked into the cafe and sat at a table in the back. They caught up over hot cups of coffee, spending nearly an hour exchanging stories and getting to know each other a bit better. Abby found that her heart would do that skip thing every time Riley would smile or laugh. And more often than not, Abby found herself smiling and laughing too.

Riley was in the middle of telling a story about a patient she had seen who had gotten a corn kernel stuck up his nose, when someone interrupted them.

“Abby? Riley?” The voice asked.

Abby looked up to see Harper standing at the edge of their table.

“Umm, hi Harper,” Abby squeaked.

“I uh, didn’t realize you were in town.”

“Oh, Jane didn’t tell you? She invited John and me to the party tonight,” Abby explained.

Harper shook her head. “Jane may have left out that detail. Oh well, I guess I’ll see you both tonight.” With that, Harper turned and left.

Riley grimaced. “Well, that was awkward.”

Despite the situation, Abby found herself laughing again.

After coffee, they wound up not having much time to shop, given that they each had to go and get ready for the white elephant party. And Abby wound up not actually buying anything, but if Riley noticed, she didn’t comment on it.

“What happened to ‘won’t be out long’?” interrogated John as soon as Abby stepped into their hotel room.

“Sorry, lost track of time. We went for coffee,” Abby explained.

“And I notice you return empty-handed.”

“As you pointed out yesterday, I already have a gift. And I know you do too, even though you won’t tell me what it is.”

“Well yes, I do. But you know the rules of white elephant! Nobody else is allowed to know the gift.”

Abby just grinned and rolled her eyes. She was still in a good mood from her date- no not a date with Riley, and John and his persnickety gay attitude couldn’t ruin that. As much as she loved her best friend, he could be a handful sometimes. Like tonight for example, where he was choosing between the 4 ties he brought on the trip because he couldn’t decide back at home.

Meanwhile, Abby was doing her makeup in front of the mirror. She had chosen to wear a simple black pantsuit with a grey suit jacket over it. The pantsuit had a v-neck, and she had paired it with a choker which John had said made her look “absolutely sizzling and scrumptious.” She had left her hair down, but done a zigzag part which she had seen on youtube and thought looked super cool.

They were finally ready to leave when John settled on the red tie that was slightly darker than the other shades, but lighter than the maroon.

Not half an hour later, John and Abby were being greeted by a very excited Jane, who gave them both giant hugs the moment she saw them.

“I’m so glad you both made it!” Jane squealed.

John and Abby put their gifts under the tree while chatting with Jane for a while. Abby then went to get a drink. She saw Harper talking to some of her friends, a girl with long dark hair whom Abby didn’t recognize, was standing next to her. She moved on, electing not to interrupt Harper’s conversation, especially after the run-in earlier.

On her way to the kitchen, she saw Sloane and the twins, without Eric, Abby noticed. She gave Sloane a polite nod hello, but avoided conversation.

Abby managed to make it to the alcohol without seeing anyone else that she recognized. She was certainly going to need alcohol to get her through this party. And it appeared someone else had the exact same idea.

Riley looked stunning. She was dressed in a red blazer paired with a black shirt and black tuxedo pants, complete with red heels that matched the blazer. Her hair fell around her shoulders in delicate waves. Abby wanted to speak but found she couldn’t open her mouth.

“We meet again,” Riley said with a grin, turning around to look at Abby. Abby noticed Riley’s eyes not so subtly checking her out in the same way she knew she was doing to Riley.

“You...you look great,” Abby stammered, her face turning as red as Riley’s blazer.

“Thanks. You look nice too,” Riley answered.

Oh boy, Abby needed something stronger than the holiday wine that she had just taken a glass of. After all, she was expected to keep her hands off of Riley through this whole incredibly boring party at their shared ex’s house.

“So, did you see Harper’s new girlfriend?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, the girl with the long hair?”

Riley nodded.

“That’s good for her. Good that she’s got someone. Someone that she’s out with.” Abby realized she wasn’t even being sarcastic. It was good for Harper, truly.

“Mhm,” Riley agreed, sipping her drink.

“What’re you drinking?”

“It’s a spiced...alcohol.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes a little.

Riley and Abby spent the next few hours chatting and ignoring pretty much everyone else. Abby didn’t feel too bad about it, because Jane was plenty preoccupied with other guests, and John was engaged in what looked to be a very intense conversation about facial recognition software.

Unfortunately, Tipper announced that it was time for white elephant, which forced Abby and Riley to take a seat on the outskirts of the room, interrupting their conversation. Tipper was explaining the instructions, but Abby was having trouble paying attention, seeing as Riley was seated so close to her that their legs and arms were pressed against each other.

Riley leaned over and whispered into Abby’s ear. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Abby nodded but eyed the front door, which was in plain sight of everyone in the room.

Riley shook her head and took Abby by the arm, leading her to the storage closet. Giggling, both girls shut themselves in the closet. And maybe they were slightly tipsy and slightly horny and ever so slightly attracted to one another.

In the dim light of the closet, Abby watched Riley pull something out of her pocket.

“Snagged some mistletoe,” Riley said with a smirk.

Upon seeing the mistletoe, Abby lost that last little bit of control that she’d been holding on to all night. She surged forward, capturing Riley’s lips with her own. Riley responded quickly, moving her lips against Abby’s and tangling her fingers in her hair, the mistletoe falling to the floor, now forgotten. Abby had one hand on Riley’s back and one cupping her face. It wasn’t long before Riley’s tongue was in her mouth and Abby was forgetting how to breathe.

Riley pulled back, gasping. “Sorry, I just-”

“Shhh, I’m not sorry,” Abby interrupted, promptly kissing Riley again.

It was all heat, tongue, and passion, quiet moans, and Riley making little noises that were driving Abby so so crazy. They kissed deeply, like they had all the time in the world, but also as if this was their very last kiss. When Riley’s leg slid between Abby’s thighs, Abby pulled her impossibly closer, hands sneaking under her blazer and pushing up her shirt. Abby wanted nothing more than to go all the way with Riley in this tiny dark closet at their ex’s house during the Christmas party. But making out was pretty good too. Even though it was possibly so very wrong.

Abby took an accidental step backward as Riley began to kiss down her neck. Unfortunately, she stepped right into a mop, which promptly fell and made a fairly loud crashing noise against the door.

“Shit,” Riley hissed, pulling away from Abby.

“Umm, maybe nobody heard?” Abby suggested meekly.

Someone had heard. Harper opened the door, her girlfriend standing behind her. “You are lucky that I volunteered to investigate instead of my mother. What are you two doing?” Harper whisper-shouted, slightly red in the face.

“Uhhh. We were…playing hide and seek,” Abby struggled, attempting to come up with some excuse.

“Abby, you’ve always been a terrible liar. I did see you two sneak off 20 minutes ago,” Harper countered.

“So? We’re adults. You’ve moved on,” Riley pointed out, gesturing to the girl standing behind Harper.

“Yes, but Jesus, can’t you two be mature enough to not ruin white elephant for the second year in a row?”

“You know, I’d argue that you and Sloane were the ones who ruined it last year but yeah, we can all be mature here, can’t we Harper?” Abby responded, a fake smile on her face.

Harper sighed and stepped back, allowing Riley and Abby to step out of the closet. Abby straightened her clothes and hair, as did Riley.

Harper and her girlfriend walked back to the party, leaving Abby and Riley standing awkwardly outside the closet.

“So we should probably go back to the party, huh?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, but do you wanna come home with me afterward. We can finish what we started,” Riley suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Abby said with a smile.

The rest of the night was a blur. Abby vaguely remembers sitting through white elephant, though she’s unsure what she wound up with. She remembers going home with Riley and… oh, Riley. Abby sits up. It’s now Christmas morning and she is in an unfamiliar bed, with someone sleeping next to her. Also, she is very naked. And as is Riley, who is in fact, the person next to her.

“Mmmm, Merry Christmas,” Riley mumbled sleepily, turning over in bed to face Abby.

Abby instantly relaxed and slid back under the covers, cuddling closer to Riley. They lay like that for a while, until eventually, both of them were fully awake.

“Hey, um, Riley?” Abby asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. “Was last night just a drunken thing or…”

“Well, what do you want it to be?”

“I can’t say I’d be opposed to it being something more.”

“I can’t say I’d be opposed to that either.” Riley leaned over and kissed Abby, both of them smiling through the kiss.

Abby pulled back suddenly. “Oh crap, John!” She reached for her phone which was lying on the bedside table, seeing one new message on her screen.

John: Have fun with Riley ;)

“Did he get back ok?” Riley asked.

Abby snorted. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Text and tell him to come over. It’s Christmas. My parents won’t care, they love meeting my friends and they like hosting people.”

Abby smiled and moved to kiss Riley again before texting John and sending him Riley’s address.

An hour later, Abby, John, and Riley were all sitting in the Bennett’s kitchen, happily talking over a breakfast of fresh waffles. Riley’s parents were nice and seemed happy to have surprise guests for Christmas. The day was spent laughing and hearing stories of Riley’s childhood, which Abby loved and Riley hated. John and Mr. Bennett seemed to have much in common, particularly a love of technology and a distaste for fish. For the first time since her parents had died, Abby felt truly happy and welcomed at Christmas. Plus she and Riley had realized that they only lived 15 minutes apart, which would make seeing each other fairly easy.

When it came time for John and Abby to leave, Abby couldn’t help but feel disappointed at leaving Riley behind. Riley was staying with her parents for the rest of the week, but they had made plans to spend New Years' together, which wasn’t far off. And though she and Riley had only really become close in the past few days, Abby couldn’t help but feel like maybe Riley could be her person. Her family. Because every time she looked at Riley, heard her laugh, or saw her smile, Abby’s heart did that skipping thing. And Abby knew she just had to listen to her heart.


End file.
